


Тогда я выбегу в поле и закричу

by WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Hallucinations, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-03 12:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13341444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party/pseuds/WTF_Marvel_Trash_Party
Summary: После экспериментов Гидры Баки иногда накрывают галлюцинации





	Тогда я выбегу в поле и закричу

**Author's Note:**

> частично ретеллинг рассказа Козлова «Если меня совсем нет»

Баки крыло по полной. Он сидел за кухонным столом, большой ананас на стуле напротив сказал:

– Сдавай. – И положил в центр колоду карт. 

Слева на барном табурете сидел помидор, так что Баки сдал на троих. Играли молча. То есть Баки и помидор играли молча. Ананас всё время шуршал, тёрся с мерзким звуком о край стола и похрюкивал.

– Уймись, Иннокентий, – сказал наконец помидор. – Не беси меня.

Баки подумал, что имя странное, но пора было делать ставки, и он решил не отвлекаться. Две прошлые партии выиграл помидор, это было немного обидно.

– Я же ни слова не сказал, – возмутился ананас, но затих. 

На этот раз Баки выиграл. У помидора был фулл-хаус, а у Баки стрит-флэш. Ананас подвинул к нему кучу клюквы в сахаре, на которую они играли. Видно было, что он расстроился: снова зашуршал, предложил закончить игру и посмотреть телевизор. Баки согласился, понадеявшись, что так его быстрее отпустит. Он прошел в комнату и сел на диван. Справа от него уселся крупный мухомор, слева ёж. Баки попытался угадать, кто из них кто, но тут ёж начал знакомо шуршать, и стало понятно, что это Иннокентий. Повозившись еще немного, он прошипел театральным шепотом:

– Юстас, спроси у него.

Мухомор вздохнул и повернулся к Баки лицом. Наверное. Вообще-то он был довольно одинаковый со всех сторон, если, конечно, не переворачивать вверх ногами.

– Послушай, – спросил он Баки. – Что ты будешь делать, если представить, что Стива нет?

– Ждать, – пожал плечами Баки. – Пока вернётся.

– Как же он вернётся, если его нет?

– Ну тогда съезжу к Сэму, позвоню Романовой. Спрошу, в чём дело.

– А если ни в чём? Просто его нет. Ну представь, – не отставал мухомор.

– Тогда буду искать, – сердито отозвался Баки. – Поинтересуюсь у разных людей, съезжу кое-куда.

– Ну вот поинтересовался ты, съездил. И ничего. Что тогда?

– Поеду в Европу.

Баки хмурился всё сильнее.

– А если и в Европе нет? 

– Буду искать дальше. В России, в Азии, на Ближнем Востоке.

– А если и в России тоже нет? И в Азии. Вообще нигде нет. Просто нет его и всё. Ты один. Что тогда делать?

– Слушай, что ты пристал, – заорал Баки. – Если его нет, то и меня нет, понял?!

Мухомор замолчал. С другой стороны завозился ёж. 

– Нам, наверное, пора, – неуверенно пробормотал он. 

И они оба медленно сползли с дивана.

– Ну пока, – сказал мухомор.

Баки не ответил, и они ушли. А через пару минут в замке повернулся ключ, и кто-то зашуршал в коридоре, снимая ботинки, а потом прошёл в комнату. Баки так и не пошевелился. 

– Баки? Ты чего? – спросил голос Стива. – Всё в порядке?

Баки наконец поднял голову.

– Просто опять перемкнуло, – хмуро отозвался он. – Стив...

– Что?

– Ничего, – вздохнул Баки.

Стив сел рядом на диван и сказал:

– Я здесь.

Баки кивнул.


End file.
